


The Call

by Beloved_nalla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_nalla/pseuds/Beloved_nalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is mostly dialogue, but has feels anyway. It's my first attempt at writing Teen Wolf fics as well. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is mostly dialogue, but has feels anyway. It's my first attempt at writing Teen Wolf fics as well. Enjoy!

“Derek…”

“What is it, Scott?”

He hesitated, biting his lip, holding back the choke that was forming in his throat. “It’s Stiles.”

“Is everything alright?”

“He…they found something in the scan.”

“What is it?”

Scott could hear the panic coming through the phone. This call was not one that he had wanted to make, especially to the man that Stiles had been seeing for a year now.

“Frontotemporal Dementia,” Scott choked out. “Can you come?”

“I’m on my way.”

Hanging up, Scott walked back into Stiles’ hospital room. His friend lay upon the stiff bed, gazing at his hands. He looked nervous, calm, and scared all at once. Scott knew that he was trying to be brave, but he saw right through the act. Stiles could never fool Scott.

“He’s coming.”

“Is he still on the phone?” Stiles looked at Scott, who shook his head.

“Do you want me to call back?”

Stiles nodded. Scott dialed the number and handed the phone to his best friend. “I’ll wait out in the hall ‘til you’re done.”

***

“Is everything ok? Scott?”

“It’s me,” Stiles whispered.

“Stiles? How you holding up, baby?”

“You’re coming to the hospital?”

“Yeah, I’m almost there.”

“I’ll see you when you get here then,” Stiles whispered.

“Do you want to stay on the phone with me until I get there?”

“No, it’s alright.” Stiles closed his eyes, tears slowly rolling down his cheek.

“You know we can. We can do anything you want, Stiles.”

“I’ll be alright. Scott’s here.”

“Alright.”

Stiles hung up, breathing deep. Wiping the tears from his face, he leaned against the pillows behind him. Things had been going so well, and now all of it would end. He had only been with Derek for a year. Barely any time at all with everything that had been going on. They’d only been on three official dates and Stiles wasn’t ready to give it up. He wasn’t ready to let go of everything that he had with his friends. He wasn’t ready to leave the world that he had grown so accustomed to. He couldn’t leave his dad. He couldn’t.

***

Derek stepped into the room quietly. Stiles was lying on the bed, his eyes closed. Scott sat in a chair next to the bed, leaning his head down on the side, next to Stile’s thigh. Derek touched his shoulder, rousing Scott from the slight sleep he had been in.

“How long has he been asleep?” Derek whispered.

“Not long. I tried to get him to eat, but he refused. I don’t blame him though. Hospital food sucks.”

“I’ll take over for a while. Go home and rest.”

Scott stood, facing Derek. “I’m not leaving him.”

“At least go eat. I’ll stay with him.”

Looking back at Stiles, he reluctantly nodded before leaving the room.

Derek took Scott’s place and rested his hand on Stiles’. How could this happen? He was so young. This can’t be possible. It just can’t be.

An hour passed by before Stiles woke up to find him sitting there. “How long have you been here?”

“An hour.” Derek reached up, pushing Stiles’ hair back from his face. He was so pale. “I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Where’s Scott?”

“I sent him home for a while. He needed some rest too.”

Stiles stared at Derek, not moving from his reclined position. “What is it?” Derek asked.

“I’m not ready,” Stiles choked.

“Oh, baby, I know.” Derek moved to sit on the bed with his lover.

“I’m scared,” Stiles’ cried. Tears lined his face as he trembled. Derek held him, gently rubbing his shoulders.

“You’re not alone. I’m going to be here for you. So is Scott.”

“My dad. I can’t leave him!”

“You’re not going to,” Derek soothed.

“But –“

“Stiles, listen to me. You’re not going anywhere. I’m not gonna let you unless you take me with you.”

“Only if you go with me,” Stiles whispered.


End file.
